Pacto de Amor
by Llanca
Summary: Drabble #40. Más bien Oneshot. Reto 50 Shika/Ino. Obviamente por un mundo con más Shika/Ino. El pacto de amor había sido cumplido. Sólo quedaba esperar.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!

Dedicado a: Tsubakiland.

* * *

**~oO:: Pacto de Amor ::Oo~**

.

Drabble #40 (Oneshot)

.

Reto 50 Shika/Ino

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Aferró fuertemente el cuerpo desnudo de su amada que estaba sentada frente a él. Acogiéndola entre sus brazos y torso, también al descubierto, transmitiéndole que ya estaba tomada la decisión, que no había vuelta atrás.

-Shika… - ella sollozó enlazando sus frágiles brazos por el cuello del moreno.

-Está bien, Ino – trató de sonar lo más seguro posible. No para él, pues él no lo necesitaba, sino que para ella. Después de todo, se trataba de lo que había elegido.

-No lo hagas – le susurró deshaciendo el contacto, separándose de él. Ino alzó su mirada cristalizada, bañada en finas lágrimas, para hacer contacto con los ojos marrones que tanto amaba.

-Ino, es lo quiero, no puedes pedirme que no lo haga. ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ti! -. Se quebró, derramando cálidos lamentos de dolor. –Entiéndelo… no puedo vivir sin ti. Así por favor no me pidas que no lo haga… no puedo hacerlo, Ino. No puedo hacerlo…

Ella bajó su mirada. Estaba confundida, ya que de cierta manera era egoísta al aceptar que él lo hiciera, sin embargo era opción de él, y sabía que ya no había manera para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pese a lo prometido.

Shikamaru tomó con ambas manos el rostro pálido de Ino.

-Te amo tanto… - le susurró apoyando su frente junto con la de ella. –Te amo… - volvió a susurrarle, esta vez en un sonido entrecortado producto de las lágrimas que oprimían su garganta.

-Yo también, Shika. – Le dedicó una genuina sonrisa a su novia, pese al temblor en su barbilla. –Yo también te amo…

Besó sus labios rosa, degustando, como la primera vez, aquel embriagante y dulce sabor que lo volvía loco. Recorrió cada espacio de su boca, asfixiándose con el delicioso contacto de la textura de su lengua, suavemente. Sublime.

Al separarse de ella, Ino lo abrazó.

-Tengo miedo, Shika…

-Shh, no tengas miedo, estaré contigo… Siempre estaré contigo. – Le dijo acariciando la espalda de ella, viajando con sus dedos por las resaltadas vértebras producto de la delgadez.

-Me duele mucho, y-yo… me duele… - Shikamaru cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando de lado las caricias para apretarla con poderío contra él.

-Está bien… - susurró apartándose de ella.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar un vaso con agua y un pequeño frasco con píldoras. Pronto, y con ambas cosas en sus manos, se volvió a sentar en la cama, quedando frente a ella, dejando sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado, el vaso.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Ino asintió en silencio mientras cubría torpemente su desnudez.

Dibujando una sonrisa triste en su rostro, limpió con una de sus manos las lágrimas que bañaban la hermosa piel de ella.

-Te amo – le dijo una vez más. Enseguida, abrió el frasco de pastillas, dejando caer todo el contenido sobre la cama. -¿Cuántas?

-Cinco… - empezó a contar las píldoras, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia. –Shika…

-Te lo prometí, Ino. Te lo prometí… - no puedo evitar que cayeran lágrimas de sus ojos caobas, era imposible, en ese momento más que ningún otro. –No te voy a dejar sola… -agregó con dificultad por el tortuoso nudo en su tráquea.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observando cada acción de él.

Al terminar de separar las píldoras, en dos montoncitos de cinco, tomó uno de ellos para pasárselo a la ojiazul que con el pulso tembloroso aceptó la oferta.

Shikamaru, por otra parte, cogió el otro grupo de medicamento dejándoselo para él.

-Shika…

Se volvió para mirar a Ino de frente.

-Problemática… por favor… ¡Entiéndelo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! -. Lloró, muriéndose de a poco. -¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

-Pero Shika, aún estás a tiempo… y-yo… y-yo quiero lo mejor para ti…

-¡NO, INO! -. Le gritó, provocando que ella sollozara más audible. -¡Yo no puedo ni respirar si no te tengo a mi lado! Yo no quiero… ¡Te lo prometí!

Los sonidos de los sollozos descontrolados se hicieron más superficiales e irregulares, por lo que rápidamente se regañó mentalmente por haberle gritado de esa manera.

-Lo siento… Ino yo…

-N-No importa… - negó con la cabeza, tomando con una mano el mentón de su novia para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Ino… - ella clavó sus ojos azules en él. –Yo te amo, no te dejaré sola. Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir. ¿Está bien?

-P-pero…

Shikamaru puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella para que no continuara hablando o más bien excusando.

-No hay peros. Yo tomé mi decisión. Estaré a tu lado, así lo quiero yo. Así que por favor Ino, no me digas que no lo hagas porque no lo haré, yo te amo demasiado como para no estar a tu lado, yo… sin ti yo… no puedo…

Ino asintió más por resignación que por aquel acuerdo mutuo pactado hace años atrás, quizás si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, si quizás… ¡Por Kami! Se trataba de… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan cruel el destino?

-Ahora, yo lo haré primero…

El corazón de Ino comenzó a latir con violencia a medida que era testigo de aquel desenlace tan lamentable. Fijó su vista lacrimógena en el moreno que cogía el vaso con agua y llevaba las pastillas a su boca.

-No fue tan difícil… - murmuró esbozando una sonrisa y alzándole el vaso a Ino una vez que hubo terminado.

Ella lo aceptó, repitiendo la misma acción que él sin dudarlo, ya estaba hecho…

-¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?

La ojiazul rió por sus palabras mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

-Te amo, Shika. Te amo demasiado…

Shikamaru la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, apegándola a él, sintiendo su corazón romperse a cada minuto que pasaba, sin embargo, y pese al rompimiento de su alma, estaba feliz porque estaba con ella. Y eso, para él, era lo más importante.

El pacto de amor había sido cumplido. Sólo quedaba esperar.

-Te amo, problemática, por siempre… - besó la calva cabeza de Ino, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el final. –Te amo…

…………

30 minutos más tardes, ambos yacían sin vida uno al lado del otro, abrazados y con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

¿Por qué Ino estaba calva? Pss, lo dejo a imaginación.

Ojala les haya gustado, sobre todo a Tsubakiland. Por que sé nena que a ti gusta el Tragedy xD.

Nos vemos. ¡Besitos!


End file.
